


Super Smash Bros Present: My Roommate is What?

by arizonia1



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Lots of confusion, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Shulk just moved into Smash Mansion and his first encounter with Samus is a rocky road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crepe I never realized that I never posted this here! Welp. That is now amended! Cross-post from my FF.net account

_My Roommate is What?_

* * *

 

It's a nice sunny day in the Smash Brothers realm, the crisp fall weather is perfect. A young blond and his companions are on their way to get the former set up in his room while he stays in the Smash Mansion. A pleasant smile adorns the youngest's face as the trio walk down the hall, admiring the spaciousness of everything.

"Now Shulk, I must ask," The raven-haired adult asks as he adjusts a bag sitting on his left shoulder, "Do you know your roommate's name? You don't make to make a bad impression by not knowing."

Shulk chuckles as he inserts his key into the door and unlocks the entrance to his room, "All I know it's 'Samus'. He sounds like he's really nice though Dunban."

The three walk into the room as the blond flips on the light, a little sad to see the room empty and the blinds closed. The swordsman was hoping to see his roommate and introduce himself, but that is not the case. The blue eyed boy starts setting down his bags and begins unpacking his multitude of books to occupy himself when not fighting or socializing with whatever Smashers he manages to become friends with.

Dunban chuckles lightly as he sets down his own bag to let his shoulder rest, and watches the orange furball that accompanied him and Shulk crawl onto the bed.

"Riki, I'm sure Shulk doesn't want you rolling around on his bed. I don't think he would want to sleep in Nopon fur." The older Homs comments.

Riki sits up and starts bouncing on the mattress, "Riki no shed DunDun! Me too old to shed fur, only littlepon shed."

All three laugh a bit together until the door is heard closing behind Dunban. Riki is the first to spot the new person in the room, a tall, well-built, blonde lady. She's dressed in what appears to be either an orange tomboy-ish swimsuit, or jogging clothes, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She doesn't look overly pleased to see Shulk and his friends in her room.

"You have two minutes to explain who you are and why you're in my room." She says, her tone saying she will take zero nonsense from the boys.

"My name is Shulk," the youngest says kindly, "I'm waiting for Samus, he's my roommate. Do I have the wrong room?"

"You're looking at Samus." The blonde says as her annoyed expression turns to disgust, "You're also going to march yourself to Master Hand and request a room change. After my last roommate, I'm leery of having another male in my room."

The blond glances between the tallest and Dunban, a little lost for words on his roommate being a 'she', yet being unfazed by the gender confusion. The raven-haired male clears his throat and motions Riki to follow him as he picks up his bag and leaves to get set-up in his own room on the fifth floor.

Samus' blue eyes watch as the shorter male and the extremely short Nopon walk past her before staring back at Shulk.

"I don't mean to sound rude Miss Samus…" the younger says as he nervously scratches his neck, "But, I don't wish to request a room change, I don't know the circumstance of your previous arrangement, but I assure you, I do not make much noise."

"Noise is not the issue. I'm concerned on you being distracted by my body," She replies, "I am a galactic bounty hunter, a Smash veteran, and a very strong woman. I don't take kindly to perverts or peeping Tom's."

A quick nod of acknowledgement, Shulk's gaze never breaking eye contact, "Understood miss, I give you my word I will be neither of those things. I grew up with a female friend, she can vouch that I'm respectable. Also… as a boy that grew up without parents… I know how to stay quiet and out of the way…"

The older woman's gaze softens, "Hold on a second. You're an orphan?"

Shulk slinks back a little, attempting to hide himself as he nods slowly. The bounty hunter walks slowly over to the blond and looks at him before scooping him up in a hug. Tenderly she strokes his hair as he stands there confused by the gesture. The sudden contact is not quite welcomed, but is not outright refused either.

"Um… Samus? Why…?"

The older pulls away as she kneels down to attempt to be at eye level with the shorter, his blue eyes full of curious wonder. She explains that she lost her parents as well at a young age. She tells him though to never ask about the circumstance, she prefers to avoid the topic due to the trauma it caused her. The Homs boy nods in understanding at this explanation, promising to never talk to her about it, figuring it's within the same vein of him losing his parents when he was four.

"Now, I may not be your mother, and you may be an adult," Samus says as she stands up again, "but I guarantee that if you ever come into this room injured that I'll be taking care of you."

Shulk nods slowly before whispering to himself, "She… does remind me of my mum a bit… at least what I remember of her…"

The blonde had turned to go off somewhere when she heard the faint whisper, "Did you say something Shulk?"

The swordsman's head shoots up and he quickly shakes his head, "No mum… I mean ma'am… I mean-."

"Samus. Just call me Samus."

* * *

 

Later on that day the Bionis trio had gotten all settled into their rooms, and got acquainted with some of the other fighters and "extras" living in the mansion. Most seem welcoming to the Homs and Nopon, even if Shulk and Dunban constantly have to explain Riki is not a pet and is a fellow inhabitant of the Bionis.

Shulk is walking towards the training room to get acquainted with his new skills granted to him by Master Hand. He had been a little skeptical of how the giant floating hand, that can also turn into a human that looks like a butler named Desmond, fiddled with the Monado and changed how Buster works. Instead of the giant laser blade he's used to, it was explained that it instead makes it easier to knockback his opponents. Air Slash was also changed on how he can now use it as a "recovery jump". The blond isn't used to how high he can jump now either, or the fact he can jump again in mid-air.

The swordsman is so engrossed in his own thoughts about his new skills that he didn't realize he ran straight into something. He steps back and holds his nose from where it collided with metal. He looks up and has to hold back a shriek as he sees something that looks vaguely like a Face Unit Mechon, the difference is that there's an arm cannon on the right arm.

The boy is quick to grab the hilt of the Monado and sling it off his back, the changes only apply in battle, the sword works like it should outside of battle. The blond quickly rushes in to slice the machine with his sword but is surprised when he is stopped mid-swing by the other's actual hand. He gasps as the Monado is yanked from his grip and tossed to the floor and the arm cannon is pointed at his face.

Backing up a bit and putting his hands into the air, the young Homs gulps nervously as the other reaches up for its head and starts fiddling with it. It doesn't take long for the other to reveal it's wearing a helmet and it's just Samus. The blond boy's eyes widen as he realizes he had been mistaken when he attempted his attack.

"You have thirty seconds to explain why the hell you attacked me. I could have killed you if I didn't realize you were my roommate." Samus growls as she lowers her arm cannon.

"I-I-I thought y-y-you were a M-M-Mechon." Shulk stutters out as he walks around Samus to pick up his sword, never breaking eye contact.

"What's a Mechon? A race of alien robots?"

"Kind of? Not exactly? It's… difficult to explain to a human? Can we just leave it at 'they're a Homs sworn enemy'?"

The bounty hunter makes a 'tsk' noise as she unties her hair and glares at the blond, "I'll excuse you this time on attacking. Next time, I'll report you to Master Hand for attacking with a weapon outside regulated combat. You'd hate the punishment for that one."

Shulk nods as he places the Monado on his back again before inquiring about Samus' armor. She vaguely explains she's wearing it to train an AI to fight in her place so she doesn't have to change into the Varia suit for matches, preferring the agility she has as "Zero Suit" Samus, and that Master Hand ordered the split to happen.

The seer nods as he listens, completely entranced as she explains. He smiles as he tells her that he would be willing to help her with the suit whenever it needs repairs or upgrades, as he is an engineer and loves working with machinery. It makes him very happy to know that something as simple as his love of machines will allow him to get his roommate a little bit better. Even if the trust factor might be a little low for a while due to the fact he just attacked her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> Much like last time I uploaded, this is a bit short. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I winged it. I'm not used to working with Samus' character, I imagine her a bit of a "no nonsense" lady that will soften at the younger smashers to fill in the role of a "mother figure" if Rosalina isn't doing that already.
> 
> Also, the fact Shulk is an orphan is not a spoiler, if I were to talk about it, then yeah that spoils a lot. So, just roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :3c


End file.
